Takashi Murakami
Takashi Murakami Personality On Going Appearance He has Light brown hair with black hair in left. He also have green eyes. His green eyes change into glowing crimson or sometimes a Sharingan. Plot Takashi is seen sleeping on the side of a dirt track in the woods. He quickly wakes up and senses someone's presence. Drawing his kunai, he sees a girl jump over the fallen tree. She falls into his arms and says that she's being pursued. The enemy soon appears and attacks them, but Takashi quickly finishes them off. He begins to walk away from her, but she demands that he save her because they might come for her again. She then asks him if he's hungry, to which his stomach growls. So they go and Saya buys him Ramen and thanks him for saving her. She adds that Takashi was a nice person, making him leave. She follows him persistently. He tells her that her hairpin was about to fall off, and she fixes it and says she can't afford to lose it. Without her knowing, her hair piece lets out a dark aura, which shocks Takashi. Later, when they were walking through the woods, Takashi tells Saya to stop following him, but she stays persistent. In the midst of their argument, they are attacked by the Koga ninja Saito. They clearly state their hatred for one another, and battle it out. They both insult each other angrily, Takashi telling Sakumo that dogs should stay in their doghouses. However, Saya interupts their fight and says she's come to see Sakumo. Saito insists on joining them, because he's taken a liking to her, and Takashi is annoyed. At the Konoha, Takashi coments saying that it was a bit plain and he looks over at Isanami, who looks very sad. After, Yuki arrives, along with Riku, his page. They ask her what's wrong and she tells them that her shrine was burnt down and everyone died except for her. However, he refuses to help, even after hearing her story (leaving Takashi shocked) and tells her she can stay the night if she wants and leaves. She then breaks down and says that she was the only one who survived, leaving everyone else behind. Saizo hesitantly pats her head, once again displaying his softer side, causing the gem to glow. They go outside and Takashi once again attempts to leave. She complains that her legs hurt, saying that if she was eaten, he should at least bury her. However, Takashi tells her that he's not the knid of man she thinks he is, and tells her not to follow him. They are soon attacked again, and Yuki reveals that he used them as bait to lure out the enemy. Takashi easily escapes and cuts down all the enemies in the way, making blood splatter all over Saya. She freaks out, remembering the massacre at the shrine, and unknowingly uses the power of her head piece, making everything turn to ash. Takashi rushes over to her and asks her if she's alright, and she turns back to normal, failing to remember what just happened. She believes Takashi saved her. Yuki says that he'll help her and eventually forces Takashi to stay due to him owing Takashi a bowl of soba. That night, he overhears Yuki talking to Riku about gathering 10 warriors before he is attacked by Tobi He falls on his bed and tells himself that he'll stay, since he's curious about what Yuki is planning, before going unconsious due to Riku's attack. The next day, Takashi wakes up, to see Saya sleeping right beside him. He freaks out and knocks her and the futon away from him. She claims that they would both feel warmer if they slept in the same futon. Saito then brings breakfast for Takashi and is surprised that Saya is there. Saya gets thoroughly excited about eating, as earlier it was shown that she was a big eater. However, some Koga ninja attack, causing Takashi's breakfast to spill. Saito and Saya leave to her room to eat their breakfast, leaving Takashi in slight dismay. He continues to stay at Yuki's place and takes orders from him. He also more willingly protects Takashi, feeling very responsible for her safety and when she gets kidnapped, Takashi loses his will to fight and the ability to acknowledge his weaknesses. The first one was for him, Saya and Diva to go to the Yuri shrine and find what Hiroshi was looking for. However they attacked by Tobi, and Takashi is pushed into a wall by him until Haku comes to save him, calling him his 'toy.' They eventually defeat him due to teamwork but Saya is kidnapped by Idate. After she is rescued, Takashi stops talking to Saya until he gets some sense knocked into him by Saito and they reform their relationship. Takashi is seen becoming a much kinder person and gets used to having the other Braves around, as noted by Yuki, when they were fighting against Yoshi. He is even seen getting in the hot spring with everyone else and rubbing Yuri on his head after he got a cold, telling him he should be more careful. Equipment *'Katana: '''Takashi wears it on his back. *'Ninja Tools: He has several kunai, shuriken, explosives and throwing knives. Trivia *'''Takashi From Japanese 孝'' "filial piety", ''隆 "noble, prosperous" or 崇'' "reverence". *'Murakami '''is an impact crater on the far side of the Moon. Quotes On Going ... Reference On Going ... |} Category:DRAFT